A perfect existence
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: Zoe and Max, after he's attacked by a patient. Just a fluffy one shot. I own nothing, please read and review, hope you enjoy


"What happened to you?" Zoe fretted, breaking off her conversation with Ethan as she spied Max coming back into the department with a worried looking Robyn;a nasty gash under his right eye.

"The psych transfer" Max began, rolling his eyes.

"She freaked and we couldn't stop her" Robyn butted in.

Zoe sighed in frustration as she noted Cal heading over, having overheard their conversation.

"So where is she now?" He demanded.

"I don't know" Robyn whispered, shaking her head slightly; looking a little worried.

"Oh come on guys!" Cal stormed off in a huff.

"It wasn't our fault!" Robyn argued back; she was only doing her job, being attacked wasn't part of that description"

Zoe sighed again; a little louder this time "he didn't mean it" she tried to placate them, holding her hand up in an indication for them to calm down; she'd had enough of their antics and arguments recently, they weren't working as a team and that wasn't what she needed.

"is there anything I can do?" Lilly asked, trying to make up for her previous misdemeanour.

"Yes" Zoe nodded her head "could you ask security to do a sweep, we need to find her." She turned back to Max just as he was walking off "come on I need to look at that eye"

"I'll live" he grumbled, still intent on leaving.

She grabbed his arm, her fingers digging slightly into his forearm "back here you" she demanded; she wasn't going to let him walk off just for him to complain that she hadn't paid him enough attention when they got back to hers.

He looked down at her, as he fingers pressed lightly along his cheekbone and above his eyebrow "I thought you wanted me to go to the pharmacy" he raised his eyebrow cockily, a slight smirk dancing in his lips; thankfully they were alone, Robyn had gone to take a patients partner to the relatives room.

"Oh I do" she smiled at him "after I've put a few stitches in that"

"Do you think I'll go blind?" He asked; half jokingly.

She cupped his face her hands and smiled "not with that, not" she propelled him in the direction of her office; a hand pushing on the small of his back "now let me stitch that up." She turned back to the ED from her office doorway and looked across to the cubicles, spying a nurse "Tash, can you bring me a suture kit please and make sure I'm not disturbed till I'm finished please. It's been a while since I've done stitches, I need the concentration" she joked as the nurse wheeled the trolley into her office. "Thanks" she called to the nurse before closing her office door and turning the lock with a firm snap.

She found him sitting on the edge if her desk, his kegs swinging back and forth kicking the front of her desk slightly with every swing. "You're an idiot, you know" she smiled softly, moving to stand between his open legs as she examined the cut again.

"But it got your attention, didn't it?" He quipped, sliding his hands around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"You didn't need to get yourself injured for my attention, you only had to ask" she laughed; glad they had finally gotten some alone time, even if it wasn't the greatest if circumstances. Work had been so hectic this week she'd barely seen him; having had to cancel their date three times to deal with complaints and unexpected admin. She kissed him briefly before lifting they syringe full of anaesthetic and squirting the excess fluid out of the needle point.

"This going to hurt?" He asked; he'd never had to have stitches before.

"The injection might sting, but the stitches won't hurt once I've numbed you you" she pointed the needle into the fleshiest part of his cheek "just think of all the naughty things we'll be doing later" she whispered, noting his smile before pushing the needle into his skin.

She stroked a hand out and down his thigh, killing time as the local kicked in "that wasn't so bad was it? You're very lucky, my stitches are brilliant" she smiled, kissing him again. Their kisses became more passionate as the minutes ticked by, she drew her mouth away reluctantly and picked up the needle "close you're eyes and tell me what you're going to do to me tonight" she whispered in his ear, biting down on his earlobe gently; she'd never seen a grown man look so worried about a few stitches, she just wanted to comfort him and take his mind from then pain.

It took her less than five minutes to put the three stitches in, she was feeling slightly flushed by the end; having listened to his description of the things he was going to do to her when he got her home, it was safe to say she was looking forward to the end of her shift. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close again, kissing her deeply.

His hands slipped slowly to her bum, his favourite part of her body; he could never take his eyes from it when it was in his eye line, it was perfect. He kissed her, biting slightly on her bottom lip for her to open her mouth; his tongue battled with hers and he could feel her heart speeding up. "Thank you" he whispered into her mouth, trailing his fingers up and down her spine.

She removed her mouth from his and looked at him quizzically "for what, I'm only doing my job"

"For not acting like I didn't exist" he smiled at her; he was sick of her dismissive behaviour when they were around other people, he felt like he wasn't good enough for her.

"no worries, I cant have you hurt now, can I? What would be the point in having a doctor as a girlfriend if you have to walk around bleeding?" She smiled.

He looked at her shocked; she had never admitted that they were dating before. "So you accept that we're dating then?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her

Her only response was to kiss him again, a blush rising high into her cheekbones.


End file.
